<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пробка by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581689">Пробка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021'>WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Griftlands (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Same-Sex Marriage, Virginity, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Авантюрист Деникус заключил брачный контракт с процветающим торговцем Теру Банкводом в надежде стать вдовцом в тот же день. Кто же знал, что брачный контракт придется соблюдать всерьез.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denikus/Theroux Banquod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пробка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/120892-the-banquod-family/">О семье Теру и внешнем виде кра'деши</a><br/><a href="https://griftlands.gamepedia.com/Smith">О непутевом братце Смите</a><br/><a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/62/01/r7qpUkM8_o.jpg">Сладкая парочка</a><br/>Кра'деши: раса земноводных с клановым матриархальным обществом, ее представители обычно занимают важные управленческие позиции по всему миру.<br/>Ошну: одомашненные огромные улитки, используются как тягловая сила и суповой набор</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Деникус устроился поудобнее в углу свадебной повозки и начал с брезгливым видом вытряхивать из волос и бороды хлопья соленых водорослей: в магистратуре был установлен автомат, обстреливающий молодоженов всякой ритуальной ерундой, и Деникус предпочел бы розовые лепестки или конфетти, но едва ли это могло прийти в голову кра’деши. Хорошо еще, что не поливали слизью и не забрасывали моллюсками, или что там еще отвратительного скрывалось в местных традициях.<br/>
<br/>
Флегматичный ошну, впряженный в экипаж, тронулся с места и юркнул в плотный вечерний поток. Не стоило назначать свадьбу на вечер пятницы. И вообще не стоило соглашаться на эту авантюру Смита Банквода.<br/>
<br/>
Деникус перевел взгляд на мужа. Теру Банквод все еще выглядел взволнованным после непростого объяснения в главном зале магистратуры, насколько Деникус вообще мог судить об этом: стебельчатые глаза Теру то и дело начинали подозрительно блестеть, карминный язык нервно касался проколотой губы и золотого колечка в ней. Хотя не очень-то часто Деникус сталкивался с взволнованными кра’деши, и уж точно никогда ему не приходилось вступать с ними в брак. И все-таки Деникус протянул руку и почти ласково потрепал Теру по подбородку, случайно сдвинув его дурацкую пеструю шляпу на левый глаз.<br/>
<br/>
Если бы Деникуса не занесло в Жемчужину-на-Пене безденежным, он бы и дальше предпочел держаться подальше от брачных контрактов, кра’деши в целом и братьев Банкводов в частности. Но путешествие из Бухты Смерти оказалось долгим и очень затратным, одну только внешность пришлось менять трижды, о документах и говорить не стоило: иногда по утрам приходилось сперва заглядывать в ID-карточку, чтобы вспомнить, как теперь себя называть и что увидишь в зеркале. В нынешние неблагие времена свобода личности стоит дорого.<br/>
<br/>
Предложение Смита Банквода вступить в брак с его младшим братишкой минут на пять, не больше, пока Смит ему не выпустит кишки, казалось вполне разумным. Тем более что Деникус сразу предупредил: сам он руки в крови пачкать не собирается. Не так уж плохо — стать вдруг безутешным вдовцом, получив наследство от богатого торговца, который так неожиданно и нелепо покинул бренный мир. Последний вздох на руках супруга, скорбь внезапной потери, длительный траур на лучшем курорте Рентории, все такое. Деникус даже был готов принять на себя невыносимое бремя управления оставшимся после Теру капиталом, отстегнув положенную долю Смиту, как брату покойного. Не зря же он хлопотал, бегая по поручениям Деникуса.<br/>
<br/>
Вот сразу нужно признать: повел себя как идиот, который никогда в жизни ни с кем не общался. Еще по пути в магистратуру Деникус понял, что не так уж разругалась между собой семейка Смита, что в сердце этого вечно пьяного слизня есть место самым простым и понятным романтическим побуждениям. Сентиментальность он пропить не успел, все-таки не в печени она размещена, а в сердце. Родные братья и сестра выставили Смита из материнского дома, лишили наследства, ославили на всю Жемчужину, но некое подобие семейственности так и не вытравили. То ли плохо старались, то ли не учли широту души своего блудного братца.<br/>
<br/>
Но Деникус-то мог бы и учесть! Ведь поговорил с ним, пока Смит спасал задницу Деникуса от внезапного нападения бывшей любовницы из Адмиралтейства, все было ясно: Смит тот еще мягкотелый слизняк, хоть физиологически и земноводное. Не хотел он убивать младшего братца, и все тут. Деникусу бы вовремя сообразить и отыграть назад свадьбу. Мол, большое спасибо за помощь и сотрудничество, Теру в магистратуру я выманил, а вы уж там сами объясняйтесь, как хотите. Деникус бы так и не получил шилей за это отступление, и отступать было не в его привычках, зато сохранил бы свободу. А шили — они круглые, иногда сами в руки вкатываются.<br/>
<br/>
Но Деникус был на взводе из-за того, что встретил свою старую любовь из Бухты Смерти: скорее, из-за того что старая любовь оказалась до зубов вооружена и настроена серьезно, чем из-за неотгоревших чувств. В крови Деникуса приятно плескались четыре шота Зеленого Безумия: лучшего средства от постоянной сырости, обычной для Жемчужины-на-Пене. Говорят, после восьми шотов некоторые начинали вести беседы с Хешем и всеми его медузными воплощениями, так что легкая рассеянность Деникуса объяснялась без труда. И как бы он ни уверял Смита, что относится к грядущей помолвке исключительно как к хорошему бизнес-проекту, ответ Теру на стихи, которые прислал Деникус, подогревали настроение не хуже Зеленого Безумия. В общем, Деникус не свернул с пути в магистратуру и связал себя узами брака с Теру Банкводом на ближайшие четыре года, чтоб его тиной заплело вместе с дорогими родственниками.<br/>
<br/>
Ночной город за бортами повозки плыл неторопливо, будто ошну вернулся к улиточным инстинктам и нарочно замедлился. Пятница, вечер. Самый разгар трафика. В барах сейчас счастливые часы, Смит Банквод наверняка уже напился до такой степени, что опасно оставлять его рядом с открытым огнем, а Деникус обрек себя на скучную трезвость под мелким дождем, который в свете неоновых вывесок превращался в сверкающий поток. Жемчужина — красивый город, только не когда рассматриваешь его из городской пробки, а запряженный в повозку ошну начинает со скрежетом обгрызать упряжь.<br/>
<br/>
— А какого йижа мы вообще тащимся на ночь глядя в какую-то клоаку? — опомнился Деникус. — Ваш фамильный особняк торчит в самом центре города, оттуда еще вид на побережье, как полагается у пламенных хешитов.<br/>
При слове «клоака» земноводный кра’деши покрылся влажными желтоватыми пятнами румянца, и Деникус сам себе задал вопрос: неужто во время торгов Теру не слышал ничего подобного? Сам Деникус давно привык, что его то и дело посылают на хуй или в другие интересные места. Без разочарований не бывает очарований, это он в одной хорошей книжке вычитал.<br/>
— А мы не в наш особняк едем, — парировал Теру и поправил вновь съехавшую на глаз шляпу.<br/>
— Отлично, — проворчал Деникус. — Решил сбросить меня со скалы в пасть к этому... который тут у вас вместо хешева гнева?<br/>
— Вовсе нет, — от возмущения у Теру глаза приподнялись так, что шляпа сама собой выправилась. — У меня первая брачная ночь, не могу же я ее провести в родительском бассейне. Родители недавно умерли. Неуважительно.<br/>
— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, — Деникус ухмыльнулся. — Ни за что не поверю, что ты не хочешь пустить пыль в глаза, показать, как живет семья Банкводов.<br/>
<br/>
Судя по растерянному взгляду Теру, слова Деникуса угодили в точку. Видит Хеш, если Деникусу придется и дальше отдавать супружеский долг не в твердой валюте, то ему стоит наловчиться распознавать кра’дешскую мимику. Чем лучше знаешь партнера, тем выгоднее союз.<br/>
— Выкладывай, — предложил Деникус чуть более миролюбиво, подмигивая Теру. Тот, правда, покрылся желтоватым румянцем еще сильнее и поперхнулся. Видно, у кра’деши подмигивание означало нечто иное.<br/>
— В нашем особняке, — Теру прокашлялся, — сейчас живут мои родственники. И заправляют всем мои старшие брат и сестра.<br/>
— И это не то место, где ты хотел бы провести первую брачную ночь, — договорил за него Деникус.<br/>
— Не то, — Теру пожал плечами. — Да и Викс говорил, что... Неважно, забудь. Я снял просторный дом за городом, там есть отличный открытый бассейн, и еще с подогревом, и с гидромассажем, и с видом на побережье.<br/>
— Решил швырять шили в море? Фигурально выражаясь, — Деникус прикинул, сколько могла стоить аренда дома на побережье, облюбованном фанатиками-люминари, и едва не присвистнул, но удержался. Брачных песен кра’деши Деникус еще в Бухте Смерти наслушался, там каких только звуков нет, и мычание, и квакание, и скрип. Может, и свист есть, а Деникус не собирался флиртовать здесь и сейчас.<br/>
<br/>
Он вспомнил то, что подслушал в магистратуре сразу после регистрации, пока братья препирались. Для старшего из Банкводов Теру, видимо, был неплохим источником дохода, было бы глупо отпускать золотую лягушку метать икру на стороне. Теру выторговал желанный брачный контракт и разрешение на свадьбу только благодаря тому, что отрекся от непутевого братца Смита, и уж точно не ожидал, что Смит в ответ подложит ему такого супруга. Или, вернее, подложит под такого супруга. Если бы у Хеша в его святых волнах под одним из коралловых рифов существовал отдел жалоб, Теру стоило бы туда не раз обратиться и потребовать возврат потерянного времени и нервов.<br/>
<br/>
Деникус клацнул зубами: в этот момент часть дорожного потока слегка рассеялась, и запряженный в повозку ошну вообразил себя гонщиком, рванув вперед. Его порыв никто не оценил: на перекрестке все равно пришлось притормозить. Было слышно, как возница ругает сверх разума ретивого Визгунни.<br/>
— Ты мне одно объясни — зачем нам четыре бассейна? — Деникус предпочел заглушить гневные вопли возницы самым бессмысленным вопросом и сам удивился реакции Теру: он нервно схватился за кожаную спинку сидения и оставил на ней отчетливый след слизи. Сразу видно: смущен до крайности.<br/>
— Тонкости брачных игр? — прямо спросил Деникус и дождался судорожного кивка. — Рассказывай. Мои вкусы тоже весьма специфичны, уж как-нибудь пойму.<br/>
<br/>
Тут он прихвастнул. Если тебя тянет на огромных женщин в адмиралтейской форме, то это еще не особые вкусы, больше привычка. Может, и вовсе то, что называют «стокгольмским синдромом» в честь древней человеческой истории: частенько Деникусу приходилось с такими живыми танками налаживать горизонтальные связи постельного режима.<br/>
— Давай, не зажимайся. Мы с тобой уже полтора часа как одна семья, — напомнил Деникус. — И как ты себе это представляешь: четыре года совместной жизни как в монастыре люминари — в постах и молитвах? Я столько не выдержу.<br/>
— Ладно, это справедливо, — казалось, что узкие плечи Теру Банквода не могут сутулиться еще сильнее, но Деникус, как выяснилось, недооценивал анатомию кра’деши. — Только я не... не думал, что семья однажды разрешит мне вступить в брак. Это тебе ясно?<br/>
<br/>
Деникус поправил защитный визор и молча кивнул, поощряя Теру договаривать неловкую речь до конца, раз уж он наскреб в себе силы прояснить неудобный момент.<br/>
— Поэтому все, что мне известно — это только теория, никак не подкрепленная практикой, — завершил мысль Теру и только после этого выдохнул. Он потянулся к декоративному пологу повозки, стряхнул в ладони скопившуюся там дождевую влагу и плеснул ее себе в лицо. Глядя на то, как капли воды текут по зеленым щекам Теру, Деникус некстати вспомнил, что в красноречивом «любовном» письме успел наплести нечто стихотворное про утренние росы и сердечные вопросы. И никогда не думал о том, что придется в романтическом порыве зайти дальше ловко срифмованных строк и нескольких интимных фото.<br/>
<br/>
— Ладно, ты девственник, это я понял. Но хотя бы теорию ты изучал не по школьным учебникам анатомии?<br/>
Судя по тому, как панически шлепнул губами Теру в беззвучном восклицании — точь-в-точь обычная лягушка! — проблема оказалась серьезнее, чем ожидал Деникус. Вот и думай теперь, как быть: как бы этому нежному кра’деши ничего не оторвать, не растянуть и не порвать. Деникус не любил хвастаться, но размерами его природа не обделила, во всяком случае, адмиральши не жаловались. Единственная адмиральша, с которой Деникус так и не переспал, как раз была кра’деши, и совершенно не в его вкусе: тощая, нервная и жесткая, как сушеный кальмар. Ооло Олловано, вот как ее звали. Деникус за ней даже приударить не пытался, а взяток она, как назло, не брала: пришлось искать обходные пути.<br/>
<br/>
— Может, ты хоть порнооткрытками в школе торговал? — с надеждой поинтересовался Деникус. — Ходовой товар, я проверял.<br/>
— Если бы я во что-то подобное ввязался, меня бы обратно в икринку закатали, — застенчиво признался Теру. — Сперва Викс рассказал бы, что Хешу неугоден разврат, потом бы Фии глаз подбила. У родителей и так хватало забот со Смитом. Так что приходилось давать списывать контрольные за пару шилей, еще расходники всякие, и приглашения на вечеринки, откуда выперли Смита: это было лучшим показателем качества...<br/>
Деникус не выдержал и громко расхохотался, почти перекрывая квакающий смех Теру.<br/>
— А сам ты этими приглашениями так ни разу и не воспользовался?<br/>
— Кому я там был нужен, — Теру дернул плечом и снова поскучнел.<br/>
— Зря, может, хоть бы подглядел за чужим бассейном, и мы не оказались бы сейчас в этой глупой ситуации, — Деникуса так утомила болтанка в пробке, что он перестал ориентироваться в районах Жемчужины, мог только сказать, что ошну хоть и чудовищно медленно, но уверенно продвигался в сторону северного побережья.<br/>
<br/>
В повозке воцарилось сырое и липкое молчание, которое очень слабо разбавляли шум моря и унылый шелест дождя.<br/>
— Наверное, — совсем опечалился Теру, — Викс был прав, и я слишком глуп, чтобы создать свою семью. Он так говорил. И что пока я неплохо зарабатываю в торговле, это позволяет хоть как-то прикрыть дела Смита. Что раз он позорит Банкводов, то я, Викс и Фии обязаны восстановить репутацию семьи.<br/>
— А почему ты его слушал? — лениво спросил Деникус.<br/>
— Потому что у моей сестры Фии тяжелая рука, — просто ответил Теру. — Она одна из лучших в Адмиралтействе.<br/>
Деникус прикусил язык: у него чуть не вырвалось: «Меня надули! Мне достался не тот Банквод!». Но сдать Теру на обмен было некому, да и матриархат Деникуса не радовал. Одно дело, когда твоя женщина командует в постели, и совсем другое, когда приходится вытягиваться по стойке смирно всю оставшуюся жизнь, без выходных и увольнительных.<br/>
— Я так понимаю, старшая сестра тоже не стала просвещать тебя по всяким деликатным вопросам, — усмехнулся Деникус и вытащил из потайного кармана флягу. — Будешь? Крепкая штука. Самое то в сырую погоду, даже если тебе по нраву дождь.<br/>
Он пересел ближе к Теру и сунул ему в руки крышку от фляги, до краев наполненную «йотовым молоком» — трясинной настойкой на травах, которая, говорят, поднимала даже мертвого, если он еще не совсем уж разложился. В изумрудной жидкости плавали еле заметные темные былинки, признак несомненной натуральности продукта.<br/>
<br/>
Теру посмотрел в свою «рюмку» так задумчиво, словно именно там надеялся найти пособие по спариванию для людей и земноводных, бесплатно, без регистрации и рекламных рассылок. После недолгого колебания он опрокинул в себя «йотово молоко» и не закашлялся, как сделал бы на его месте человек, а громко и отчаянно чихнул.<br/>
— Дыши, теперь легче должно пойти. Рассказывай как знаешь, — Деникус сделал глоток из горлышка фляги и едва не поперхнулся, но не от крепости напитка, а от того, что Теру осторожно его приобнял. Ощущение было странным: Деникусу даже обниматься с кра’деши не доводилось, и он всегда был тайно уверен, что они холодные, как лягушки, омерзительно скользкие и вонючие, как Грутово Болото. То ли под влиянием выпитого, то ли в силу смущения Теру был не просто теплым, а горячим, и трогать его оказалось приятно. Нельзя сказать, что хмель сильно украсил Теру, стебельчатые янтарные глаза сильнее выпучились, а на лице вновь появилась та расслабленная ухмылка, которую Деникус помнил по фотографии. Зато неловкость и напряжение точно ушли. «Йотово молоко» быстро действовало, особенно когда требовалось создать непринужденную обстановку: куда лучше шампанского при свечах.<br/>
— Значит, встречаются два кра’деши... — начал было Теру и вдруг захихикал. — На начало анекдота похоже.<br/>
Деникус заподозрил, что Теру не только никогда не слышал ничего непристойнее посыла в клоаку, но и не пил ничего крепче горячей минеральной воды.<br/>
<br/>
— Мы не два кра’деши, — напомнил Деникус. — Перестань отвлекаться в самый интересный момент, ты, биолог хренов.<br/>
— Угу, у вас оплд... оплодотворение внутреннее. У человеков, — согласился Теру. — Вы себе икру куда-то вставляете, а потом это самое, трахаетесь?<br/>
Ладонями осмелевший Теру изобразил то, что явно должно было изображать спаривание двух земноводных.<br/>
— Зачем икру вставлять? Куда? Ее на бутерб... так, я не о вашей икре, забудь, — опешил Деникус. От изумления у него даже визор съехал на кончик носа.<br/>
— Чтобы оплодотворилась. Самка, то есть, откладывается... откладывает икру, а самец должен ее осеменить. У нас так.<br/>
Деникус как завороженный смотрел на Теру. Тот, видимо, понял этот взгляд неправильно:<br/>
— Что?! Ты сам просил: как в учебниках биологии. Восемь одобренных поз.<br/>
Тут его все же проняло и он снова покрылся неровными желтыми пятнами и увлажнился так, что Деникус выскользнул бы из объятий, если бы ладони Теру не оказались неожиданно цепкими, на пальцах появились заметные присоски.<br/>
— Это еще что? — сипло спросил Деникус, прикидывая, получится ли сбежать. Мог бы и не прикидывать: ошну тащился через мост над ренторианским заливом. Высота была приличной, а пробка — непроходимой.<br/>
— Так с партнерши не упадешь, — похвастался Теру эволюционным преимуществом. — Вот у вас сосунками называют детей, а у нас подростков. Иногда так наутро приклеишься к кровати, что хоть на силиконовых простынях спи.<br/>
— Люди наутро тоже иногда... о, Хеш, что я тебе объясняю вообще, — уловив смутное сходство подростковых проблем, Деникус чуть успокоился. — В общем, у людей нет икры.<br/>
— Сам знаю, ты меня за головастика совсем держал, что ли? Видел бы ты свою харю, — Теру гнусаво рассмеялся, отобрал у Деникуса флягу и сделал такой глоток, что опомнился только после трех мощных чихов. Этот шум напугал ошну, и он в панике спрятался под панцирь. В центре города их бы уже эвакуировали на штрафстоянку, но на мосту и так все плотно стояло, реагировать было некому.<br/>
<br/>
— Подловил, — Деникус в отместку щелкнул языком, подражая брачным песням кра’деши. — Раз так растормозился, рассказывай нормально про одобренные культом и минздравом восемь поз. Одна наверняка подойдет.<br/>
— А что зря языком молоть? Я сразу на тебе попробую, — Теру потянул на себя Деникуса. Присоски на пальцах держались крепко, не вырвешься: и Деникус поддался. На шее и плече теперь должны были остаться наипикантнейшие синяки.<br/>
— Ты везде так хорошо присасываешься? — не удержался от колкости Деникус, но она пролетела мимо и цели не достигла. Теру расстегнул на нем куртку и прижал пальцы к спине:<br/>
— Везде, а что? У тебя спина не такая волосатая, как у жараклов. Я к ним, правда, не пробовал присосаться, не думай.<br/>
— Не об этом и заткнись, — Деникус даже не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли рычать на Теру. Его идиотская тактика соблазнения с глупыми разговорами оказалась хорошей, хотелось не куртку скинуть, а штаны.<br/>
— Тут бассейна нет, — это была последняя попытка остановить Теру. — Ни открытого, ни закрытого, ни с видом на побережье, ни с гидромассажем.<br/>
— Да и без того мокро, — Теру, не отлепляя пальцы от спины Деникуса, пошлепал ногой по луже дождевой воды на полу. Странное ощущение: тянуще-липкий жар пальцев кра’деши оказывался приятным, и в самом деле хотелось проверить, где и как эти присоски будут чувствоваться.<br/>
<br/>
Стащить штаны с Теру даже в таких объятиях оказалось не так уж сложно: Деникус просунул ладонь под широкую резинку и еле удержался, чтобы не щелкнуть ей, как следует оттянув. Влажные липучки в этот момент воевали, как умели, с молнией на джинсах: Теру возмущенно цокал языком и шипел, когда металлические зубцы оказывались под присосками.<br/>
— Бестолковая одежда, зачем так сложно, носи халаты на завязках, — тонко проскулил Теру. Пришлось ему помочь с риском зажать молнией нежную темно-зеленую кожу: пальцы и правда срывались, слизи на ширинке теперь оказалось предостаточно. Наконец джинсы и трусы удалось сдернуть вниз, в ту самую лужу.<br/>
— А это что? — Теру наклонился ниже. — У меня не так. Это можно пощупать? Или это как рога у шроков, декоративное?<br/>
— Сам ты декоративное, — буркнул Деникус. — Все абсолютно рабочее. Это член, им внутренне оплодотворяют, как ты сам говорил. Вставляют в нужное отверстие, давай его у тебя поищем, раз бассейн не нужен.<br/>
<br/>
По взгляду Теру было видно: он впал в легкое подобие ступора. Стебельки глаз вздрагивали от культурного шока, и это выглядело бы жутковато, если бы Деникус был возбужден чуть меньше.<br/>
— Ну, чего ты замер, дорогуша? — Деникус обнял Теру за шею и пригнул к себе ближе, зашептал в самое ухо. — Я же не знаю, как у вас это все работает, ты помнишь? Может, у кра’деши вообще как у ошну, нужная дырка на голове и слева. И мелкая. Нет, я не на своем примере объясняю, на ошнодроме видел. Приложи усилие, объясни, постараюсь понять. Горло тебе почесать, поквакать, пятки пощекотать? Если нужно, то буду квакать. Давай свои восемь поз, выкладывай все подробности, или я за себя не отвечаю.<br/>
<br/>
Теру сейчас не выглядел готовым даже на то, чтобы просто досчитать до восьми.<br/>
— Хоть на пальцах покажи, — вздохнул Деникус.<br/>
— А как это на пальцах изобразить? У нас ничего не получится, — слегка отмер Теру и удрученно опустил голову. — Там все восемь поз — когда самец обнимает самку со спины, понимаешь? Ладно, не восемь, а только семь, есть еще одна, но там надо прижаться клоаками друг к другу и приклеиваться сильнее, не наш случай. И уж лучше бы у меня клоака была на голове, встал бы на колени. А у тебя все иначе устроено, не пойдет.<br/>
— Можешь побыть самкой, — это Деникус почти мурлыкнул. — Буду тебя обнимать со спины. Может, удержусь на тебе и без присосок, не соскользну. Разворачивайся.<br/>
<br/>
Деникус ожидал любой реакции: например, что Теру возмутится и даст ему в глаз, или прыгнет в залив прямо с моста, тем более что ошну с него почти сползл. Или, наконец, предпочтет целомудренный брак: именно в тот момент, когда Деникус был так распален, что дальше некуда. Любой из знакомых Деникусу человеческих девственников так бы и поступил, может, еще и совместил бы все три варианта в роковую цепочку отрицания.<br/>
— Ты серьезно? — Теру приоткрыл рот и снова коснулся языком золотого колечка на губе. — Предлагаешь мне прямо сейчас временно стать... эээ... самкой? Занять ее место?<br/>
Во всяком случае, лицо Теру не выражало гнева. Если уж точнее, то Деникус принял бы бурю эмоций за почти экстатический восторг.<br/>
— Хорошо, — Теру зачем-то сперва стянул с себя майку и только потом, чертыхнувшись, сбросил шляпу. Его колени скользили по вымокшему сидению повозки, Теру так дрожал, что едва не выпадал на дорогу. А теперь, когда пробка кончилась, ошну припустил вперед с приличной скоростью, так что уж точно не стоило нырять за борт: могло раскатать по влажному асфальту ровным слоем.<br/>
Деникус прижал пальцы Теру к спинке сидения:<br/>
— Присасывайся сюда, пока я не овдовел в самый неподходящий момент. И держись крепче.<br/>
<br/>
Теру понятливо закивал, едва не стукнувшись лбом о борт повозки. Правда, ему все равно пришлось прижаться щекой к этому борту, когда Деникус толкнул его вперед, вдавливая в мокрую искусственную кожу.<br/>
Им, конечно, было сумасшедше неудобно. Хотя Теру, умничка, быстро сообразил, как наклониться вперед, чтобы Деникус из него не выскальзывал, повозку то и дело трясло, тут очень пригодились бы присоски на пальцах или шипы на члене, как у жараклов. Не расцепляться становилось все сложнее: макушка Теру задевала декоративный полог при каждом толчке, так что всякий раз на лоб Деникуса начинала литься вода: бассейн и правда не пригодился. А расцепляться мучительно не хотелось: более ярких ощущений, чем те, что дарила обволакивающая слизь, от которой пахло морскими водорослями и прибоем, на долю Деникуса еще не выпадало. Кажется, и Теру наслаждался: цепляясь изо всех сил за спинку сидения, он издавал такое непристойное и громкое булькание, смешанное с высокими рваными вскваками, что весь брачный хор кра’дешской улицы красных фонарей сгорел бы от лютой зависти к чужой страсти.<br/>
<br/>
Все это закончилось еще мокрее, чем началось: если бы Деникус мог бы соображать, то заподозрил бы неладное. Жаркое и влажное хлюпание взорвалось целым каскадом радужных вспышек перед глазами, Деникус, еще толком не отдышавшись, даже зажмурился: он словно вздумал за мгновение влить в себя сет галлюциногенных шотов. Мир покрылся перламутровой пеленой незамутненного кайфа и приобрел вкус морской пены, соленых водорослей и карамели.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Это что еще за нахер? — Деникусу показалось, что он задал вопрос почти неслышно, пока не понял, что Теру встряхивает его за плечо со словами: «Не надо так кричать, я все слышу!»<br/>
Свадебная повозка стояла у богатого особняка далеко за чертой города: над темной кромкой ренторианского залива виднелась полоса неоновых огней Жемчужины-на-Пене, а с ними соперничала мелькающая у поверхности воды биолюминесценция, необычно яркая для этого времени года: любой люминари сказал бы, что это особый знак внимания Хеш. Тишина царила оглушительная: даже шепот набегающих на песчаный берег волн скорее угадывался, чем достигал слуха. Деникусу казалось, что его со всех сторон обложили ватой: может, так даже было бы лучше, хоть прикрылся бы. Никогда он еще не доходил до того, чтобы валяться на сиденье повозки со спущенными штанами только потому, что трахнул земноводное.<br/>
<br/>
Подниматься не хотелось. Краем глаза Деникус видел, что возница уже успел уйти и увести с собой ошну: видимо, чтобы не развращать животное. А может, и пустить на суп за непозволительный простой — свадебные экипажи всегда пользуются повышенным спросом, а тут сколько часов проторчали в пробках, пока выбирались из города.<br/>
— Так что за нахер? — бессвязно напомнил Деникус, с большим трудом заново подчиняя себе непослушный язык. — Последнее, что помню — как у тебя живот стал мягоньким, как тряпочка. И все, дальше будто оглушило, только что радужные шроки вокруг не порхали.<br/>
Заметив, как Теру растерянно приоткрыл рот, Деникус почувствовал, что просто обязан уточнить:<br/>
— Приятно оглушило. Как Хеш тентаклями пощекотал.<br/>
Теру расслабился и задумчиво повел глазами:<br/>
— Видимо, реакция на семя. Я слышал, что человеческие старики иногда покупают смазку кра’деши на черном рынке. А у тебя не то аллергия, не то острая реакция. Можно врачу показаться, но объясняться с ним будешь сам.<br/>
— И сколько я так валялся? — Деникус ухватился за борт повозки и выпрямился: все равно теперь они остались одни, хоть бегай голышом — наверняка в особняке все автоматизировано, алгоритмы яйцами напоказ не смутишь. — Можешь не говорить, я и так вижу, что долго.<br/>
Он выразительно поболтал в воздухе опустевшей флягой. Теру явно вошел во вкус и пустился во все тяжкие, отрываясь за мучительные годы воздержания. Пройдет медовый месяц — еще, небось, и своего непутевого братца Смита изумит опытом.<br/>
— Ты мне одно объясни: с чего ты так расцвел, когда я тебе предложил побыть самкой? — Деникус, опираясь на тощее плечо Теру, кое-как выбрался на садовую дорожку и подтянул джинсы — налетевший с моря свежий ветерок начинал холодить задницу. От вопроса Теру снова по-кра’дешски засмущался, но с таким счастливым видом, что Деникус и сам сообразил. Он ухмыльнулся и взял Теру под руку:<br/>
— Понял, не дурак. Учту на будущее разницу в менталитете. У вас ведь матриархат, женщины всем заправляют. Наверное, даже если бы я сравнил тебя со всеми жемчугами в море, то не сумел бы сделать лучший комплимент.<br/>
Он вздохнул и подтолкнул неприлично довольного Теру к особняку:<br/>
— Идем. Показывай. У нас осталось еще минимум семь поз и четыре бассейна: открытый, с подогревом, с видом...<br/>
— И с гидромассажем, — закончил его мысль Теру и квакающе рассмеялся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>